(a) Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a substrate providing a pixel area and a peripheral area, and a thin film encapsulation (“TFE”) layer encapsulating the substrate by alternately depositing an organic layer and an inorganic layer for encapsulation.
In the pixel area, a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”) connected between a scan line and a data line arranged in a matrix is disposed to form one or more pixel. The OLED includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer between the anode and the cathode. In the peripheral area, a scan end and a data end extended from the scan line and the data line of the pixel area, respectively, a power supply line for operation of the OLED, and a scan driver and a data driver processing and supplying signals provided from the outside to the scan end and the data end, are provided.